Mystery Musician
by twistedjunior95
Summary: a mystery man comes to Konoha, more importantly,he comes with a strange object. pairings come later i guess, OCs. i dont know exactly wat other genre it would also be. please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. My name is -------. Sorry but I didn't give a name. I was always on this site but this is the first time I actually posted a story on here.**

**So…….here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form, cuz if I did, Sasuke would have died.**

Chapter 1: Mystery Man

On the outskirts of Konoha, there is a lone man walking on a road. With this man is a strangely shaped box and a crate. This man just wanders around the world just looking for a place to live for a couple a days and spread his own disease.

Hokage Tower

A team of ANBU was ordered to the Hokage's tower for a mission. "An unknown person has been found coming toward the village," said Tsunade. "While I would not bother with such an anonymous person, but ever since we have received Intel about the Sound Village staging another attack soon, I do not want to take any chances especially when we have found that he has two objects with him. Your mission is to retrieve this man and bring him back to the village for questioning. GO!"

"Yes," said by the 4 ANBU in unison and with that they left. After they have left, Tsunade turned to look out of the window towards Konoha. _Who is that bastard and what does he plan on doing,_ she thought. Just then she heard a noise, and her temple began to throb and she was growing impatient.

"GET OUT OF HERE, NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and with this Naruto fell out of the ceiling and bolted for the door as fast as possible and out of the tower.

The outskirts of Konoha

A campfire was burning brightly in the forest accompanying the man. He was only a young man but a wise one. He had lost everyone that he knew. All he wanted to do was live the rest of his life in harmony but knew that was never to happen.

"Well…I guess it's time to take it out," he said to himself. He pulled the strange box up to his lap admiring and despising for what was in it. As he started to unhook the first latch, some people in weird masks surrounded him with one of them holding the wrist of the arm that he was using to open the box. _A ninja secret police force_, the stranger thought to himself, _wow, that's a first_.

"Sir, we are going to have to take you to the hidden leaf village," said the man in the kiwi mask.

The stranger just looked at him seriously and then laughed, "Ha ha ha, and what are the grounds that you are charging me, officer?" This talk had just pissed off all of the ANBU pursuers.

"We are here on an order by the Hokage of Konoha to bring you in for questioning on your suspicion," said the woman with the bear mask.

The man just continued to laugh, loosening the grip on his wrist; he went to pick up his crate. "I don't know why you want some anonymous kid that wanders the world but I assure I'm not who you want," he said while picking up the crate.

As he turned around, someone had punched him hard in the stomach hard enough that he spat blood and collapsed onto the ground. Before he went unconscious, he looked up to see who it was that punched him. It was the girl that was in the bear mask.

"Who's laughing now, ha-ha," laughed the girl.

"Yeah, but I think you did more than knock him out," said the hawk as he poked at the incapacitated body.

"Humph, serves him right," the girl said in her defense.

"Well whatever, lets get him and his stuff and take him back to the village," said the leader in the shadows.

"Yes, sir!" the three said in unison as they picked up the stranger's body and personal items and left towards the village.

A couple of days later

Hokage Tower

"Well…we have the person in our hands now but…" Tsunade saying in complete annoyance, "Ryukku knocked him out."

"Sorry, sorry…" was what kept on going in Ryukku's mouth for nearly the whole time whenever she saw Tsunade.

"Look at it this way," Shizune said while trying to calm her down, "At least we have him in captivity and he's due to awake in a couple of hours." Tsunade was still annoyed by what had happened a couple of days ago however the package that was with the person was even puzzling her mind even more. When they had opened the box they found a strange form of combination of wood and many sets of strings. When they had opened the crate they found a box that had knobs at the top, with a type of leather surrounding it and a cable. _This guy…is just…weird_, Tsunade thought to herself.

Somewhere in a remote place of Konoha

In a dark room, we find a man that is unconscious about to wake up. "Oi, where am I," said the man as he woke up. He was tied to a chair. He looked from where to see that he was in a dark room with a television in front of him. "Where am I?" baffled the man.

"Your in an interrogation cell and my name is Morino Ibiki," said a cold voice from behind him. The man looked behind him to see that there was a figure next to the door lying against the wall. The man looked behind him to see that there was a figure next to the door. His face was scarred as if he had gone through torture himself.

"What am I doing here?" asked the stranger.

"A better question to ask is who you are" exclaimed the scarred man, "and why are you here!"

The mystery man chuckled, "All I am is a stranger that goes to strange places." This ticked the scarred man really bad, but he then decided to use his expertise in psychology to get the answers that he wanted. He believed that he would only need pathos to get the answers that Ibiki wanted. If this would not work, he would use his secret plan that had made everyone that seen it sing like canaries.

"Hey kid, all we want for you to do is that we need to catch these people before another tragedy happens to this village such as the one that happened almost 3 years ago," Ibiki said as he was removing his headband and revealing the scars to the stranger.

"Heh, the Konoha Invasion, yeah I've heard about that," said the stranger in a calm expression, "But do you think you had it tough?" Ibiki was confused by what the man meant by this. The kid continued to talk, "Where I lived, was a nightmare. Everyone was either in a crappy house or they slept in the filthy streets. Nearly every family had it's cannibal who would feast on one of their family members. And at a time, I had no family, so no one was to care for me. I know pain, both psychological and physical, so don't try any of that interrogation crap on me."

Ibiki was shocked by the man's little story but did not show sympathy for this man. With a stern face, Ibiki said assertively, "What is your name and why did you come to Konoha? Tell me now or suffer the consequence."

"Hahaha, what is the consequence, Scarface," the kid chuckled.

"This is the consequence," Ibiki said as he took out a DVD first season of Telletubbies. However, just looking at the DVD made the kid scream in horror. "Are you ready to answer?" asked the interrogator.

"NEVER!!!" exclaimed the kid but still in great terror.

"Well…" Ibiki said as he put in the DVD, "You will watch the some episodes of the Telletubies for an hour, luckily you will confess by the time I get back." Ibiki turned on the TV that started showing the Telletubbies. As he went out of the door, he heard the kid screamed for his life.

As he got out of the room, he saw his assistant. "Are you sure that it will be okay that we leave him unattended," she asked.

"Yes, I am sure that this problem child will crack by the time I get back. Be sure to notify Tsunade-sama that he has awoken," he told his assistant.

"Hai," replied the assistant and she walked away.

**So this is my fic. i wrote more, but im too lazy to post right now and i have more to edit for the next two chapters so expect the next chapter by the end of the weekend hopefully**


	2. Appearance

**OK, so I found the time to put in my second chapter of this story. So, anyways…how's life? Oh, wait I gotta do that thing first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor did I sleep with Jessica Alba (Whoa where did that come from). I wish I did. If you tried to sue me, it's a lot more trouble than its worth.**

Chapter 2

Appearance

There was a knock at the door of Tsunade's office. "Enter," Tsunade said while going through her paperwork. The door opened, it was Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, Morino Ibiki requested that you come to the Interrogation facility in about 30 minutes as Ibiki is in the middle of interrogating the unknown person," Shizune reported.

"Good," Tsunade said with gratefulness, "Now, we will know who that person is."

At the Interrogation Facility

Tsunade arrived at the entrance of the facility with Shizune, who carried the wooden object in its box. Ibiki waited at the front desk. "Ah, good afternoon Tsunade-sama," Ibiki said.

"Good afternoon, Ibiki. Can you take us to the person?" Tsunade asked serenely.

"Yes, ma'am," Ibiki said as he grabbed the keys to open the door to get in to the door that was behind the front desk. Jangling the keys around, he found the correct key and inserted the key into the keyhole. As he was opening the door, he said, "Please follow me."

The opening door revealed a stair case and a hallway. "Ok, let's see…ok, room 229, so we're going to have to go up to the fifth floor then," Ibiki said while looking at a book. As they were walking up the stairs, something bothered Shizune. "Ibiki-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why are you not interrogating the kid."

"Well, I am using my secret weapon that has only been used on one other person before him," Ibiki said with a slight chuckle. Tsunade knew well what he meant by this.

"So, your using the Teletubbies DVD," joked Tsunade remembering the Christmas gift that she gave him last Christmas.

"Yep, that thing has been a godsend to me," Ibiki said with a grin, "It's certain anyone will talk after watching it." As they reached the fifth floor, Ibiki opened another door to reveal a dim-lit hallway with a concrete floor and wooden doors with numbers painted on them to reveal their room number. As they walked past each room, they heard screams from each room begging for there lives and yet there were the screams of those not willing to talk.

"225…227…229, here we are," Ibiki grunted as he turned the knob of the door to reveal a room with a small mirror and another door. They walked up to the mirror to find that the man was kept quiet watching the television.

"I guess you made him crack a little too much," chuckle Tsunade as Ibiki opened the last door to the interrogation chamber.

"So, are you ready to talk!" Ibiki said with a stern face as he approached the man in the chair. The man did not answer. "What is wrong with you?" Ibiki asked as he shook the man lightly and with that shake the head of the guy lied down on his shoulder. "What the- he's asleep!" the interrogator said in shock as he saw the man asleep with drool coming out of his mouth wearing earplugs. "Where did he get the earplugs?" Ibiki exclaimed, "Oh well, this will wake him up," punching the kid on his head.

The kid woke up with a big red bruise on his head, "Ow, what was with that I had the best dream I've ever had, but now thanks to whoever hit me, I forgot it in this rambling."

"Kid, you have company," the scarred man said.

"Okay, whatever, as long as there not as demanding as you, Scarface," replied the young man.

Tsunade stepped up next to the guy, "Okay, I just want to have a nice little chat with you, okay." However, the kid wasn't paying attention to her as to her "features." Tsunade was angry about this and punched the kid in the head receiving a second bruise on his head to match the first one. "Okay, can you please tell me who you are, where you are from, your village association, and why you are here?" Tsunade said with hope that he would answer.

The kid just looked up and smiled spite his new bruise, "Well, at least you said please." This shocked everyone, the most shocked being Ibiki, as he was one of the greatest interrogators yet he succumbed to the word please. The kid continued, "My name is Myu Pitaa. I am a drifter so that explains why I am here and where I'm from, as for my affiliation…" Pitaa paused at this mark looking over what had happened and then continued without his enthusiasm, "I don't have one as both of my parents were missing-nins that died when I was young, so I don't know who my family was or my country of origin. Can I get out of this please, my arms hurt," he replied, while gesturing to his arms. Tsunade showed sympathy and started to untie the rope.

"Ah, much better," Pitaa said, stretching with his regained mobility, "Thank you, uh-."

"Oh, my name is Tsunade."

"Ok, thank you, Tsunade," Pitaa said smiling. While he continued stretching, he saw Shizune with his box and walked over to her, "Um…excuse me…can I see that thing your holding, miss –uh-."

"My name is Shizune," Shizune said shyly as she handed the weird box to him.

"Thank you, Shizune," Pitaa said as he opened the box to reveal the strange wooden object and plucking at its strings and messing around with the pegs on one side. As he stopped messing with the object, he went to the chair to sit down on it with the object on his lap. He took a breath, and started to pluck its strings with his left hand first moving, and then starting to make weird hand positions on the board with his right hand until finally he ended by plucking four strings at the same time. This had made the girls blush while Ibiki just looked at him.

"Why do you hold that thing like that?" Shizune queried with curiosity.

"Oh, well it's because I'm left-handed, so that's why I hold my guitar like this," as he started putting away the guitar into its case.

"That's a what?" Tsunade said with confusion in her voice.

"You don't know what a guitar is? That's weird, as I got the guitar from where they are common but-"

"And where is that?" Tsunade interrupted. Pitaa just shook his head and replied, "Well, I don't know the name of the place, and if I described it, I would only be described numerous places."

"Hmm, well I guess we will let you stay as a refugee but we need someone to help guide you through the city," Tsunade said as they walked through the door into the hallway.

"Really? Thanks," Pitaa said. During their silent walk through the hallway, Pitaa thought to himself, _this place is going to be really interesting, especially since they don't know what a guitar is._

Later: Down on the first floor

As they reached the first door they had heard a commotion behind the door. _Hmm, what's with all the commotion,_ Pitaa thought to himself. When they opened the door, there was a girl that was pleading the clerk with no end. "Please, I need to see Tsunade-sama, I need to show her something that wi-"

"Enough Ryukku," Tsunade interrupted with an assertive command, "If you want to help, then show this man around the village."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Ryukku said with a sense of pride in her voice. She then took a look at Pitaa and started to point in shock and started to yell, "YOU!!!!"

Pitaa thought that she was pointing at Ibiki and told Ibiki, "I think she's talking to you, Scarface."

"NO, you idiot, I'm talking about you," Ryukku shouted. Pitaa was trying to remember who this person was, but her face wasn't registering in his mind. It wasn't until he remembered the voice of the one that punched him.

"HEY!!! YOU'RE THAT GIRL THAT PUNCHED ME WITH MY BACK TURNED!!"

"YOUR BACK WAS TURNED!?!?! YOU WERE TURNING AROUND WHEN I HIT YOU!!!"

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME, ANYWAY?!?!? I WOULD HAVE GONE WITH YOU IF YOU ASKED NICELY!!!"

"OH YEAH?" Ryukku said while heading towards Pitaa.

"YEAH!" Pitaa said heading toward Ryukku being right in front of her.

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

This kept going on until Ryukku and Pitaa was a hair-thin gap between there heads. There were getting on Tsunade's last nerve until she decided to punch them both at the same time: "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!!"

Both of them, with their newly acquired bruises stood straight up looking attentively to Tsunade.

"Now, Ryukku, I am assigning you a mission to give our guest here a tour of the village. Later, have him report to the Hokage Tower for him to pick up his things. Understand?" Tsunade said affirmatively.

"Hai," Ryukku said with little, if any, enthusiasm.

"Ok, now introduce yourselves."

"My name is Ryukku." She said, without giving her last name starting to walk towards the entrance. There was silence between each other until Pitaa broke it before they exited the building: "Myu Pitaa is I."

_Outside the complex near bushes_

"Gai-sensei, are you sure that this person will be a powerful opponent?" asked an attentive brush of leaves to cover his face for camouflage.

"I am certain, Lee," replied Gai, also covering his face with leaves to fade in with the bushes behind them, "if Tsunade-sama has thought that this person required special attention as to have the ANBU interrogate this man, he must be a formidable opponent."

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Now anyone knows that in order to hide, you must blend in with the environment. However, you must be quiet, which these two weren't doing. Also, it wouldn't help that they were standing in plain view. Tsunade and her group had sweat drop on the back of their heads at the two and started to look at them until Pitaa suggested, "Maybe if we don't look at them, they won't see us," and with that, Tsunade and Shizune walked toward the Tower and Ryukku and Pitaa walked into the town.

**OK, there it is, the second chapter. I forgot to ask for reviews in my last one. so please review. anyways it will take some time for the third chapter to come up because of my english class, not to mention i can only write this stuff on friday and saturday nights midnight.**


	3. Chapter 3

After three long winters (not really, just 3 months), I have come with this, the third chapter. I was having numerous problems with this story as well as my personal life (i.e. too much college finals) so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, there would be more chapters covering Team 8 (just because they're cool)

Chapter 3

"Well, I guess that's pretty much it," Ryukku said, after giving Pitaa the "grand tour" of Konoha.

"What do you mean?!?!?" Pitaa exclaimed, "All you did was drag me to the shopping district and you tried on clothes for the last two hours!" He continued to babble on while holding ten bags of clothes in one hand and his guitar in the other. "I didn't even get to go to a place I wanted to go to." This gave Ryukku an idea to shut him up.

"Ok, you know what?" she said in an empathetic tone, "I'll let you pick the next place we'll go to and where we will eat at."

Pitaa didn't know what to say except, "that's cool."

"Okay, so then…where do you wanna go?"

Pitaa scanned the district and tried to look for a store that he would like. After much looking, he saw a store with a music note and he pointed to that store and said, "I guess I wanna go to that store," he said with little, if any, enthusiasm.

"Okay," Ryukku said walking towards the store with Pitaa who was walking behind her.

In the store

The shop owner was in a state of depression. When he opened his shop 3 months ago, he never received any customers. The only people that came into the store were window-shoppers that soon left, appalled by the stench of Mary Jane on his breath or people that came in to use the restroom who called him a loser. He had always thought of closing down the shop because no one ever bought from his store. He got up from the counter and decided to go into the storage room where he would smoke some of his "inspiration." As he got inside the storage room, he heard a bell chime from the front door. He decided to go to the back anyway as he needed to get something from the back end.

At the front of the store

Pitaa opened the door to find another door where they needed to put down their stuff before they entered the actual room. Ryukku was the first to say something.

"You know what, in my entire life, I never knew this place even existed. It's like this place was invisible. I've always thought this place was something that closed down a long time ago."

"Yeah, you would think that," Pitaa responded sarcastically.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," Ryukku replied with anger.

"I mean, hey, you're a girl. All you are obsessed with is clothes and I know that with personal experience," Pitaa said pointing at the bags, "Every shop you went into had clothes or something similar to clothes."

"Why, you little!" Ryukku shouted and then proceeded to strangle him, but Pitaa dodged the punch.

Pitaa laughed while opening the door to enter the actual room and the setting of the room set Ryukku in awe of what the room beholden, however, Pitaa just continued walking into the store.

The store actual size was small, however was filled to the neck with musical instruments. It is also revealed a slight smell of marijuana at which Ryukku plugged her nose with her fingers. However, of course, Ryukku did not know what all of these instruments were.

"What is all of this?" Ryukku said while picking up a flute. "What do all of these things do?"

"Wait," Pitaa said after hearing this, "You honestly do NOT know what music is, much less all of these instruments."

"Well, I DO know what music is. I mean I know who Beethoven and Mozart is."

Pitaa just put his hand on his head and shook his head, "You have got to be kidding me." He continued walking towards the counter of the store and rang the bell. "Hey, stop smoking your pot and get out here."

The door behind the counter opened to reveal a man in a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a white fisher hat (you know, like Urahara in bleach.) The shop owner then spoke, "Uh, ok. Welcome to Legumbre's Music Shop, the only one here. My name is Scratch, how may I help you."

"Yeah," Pitaa tediously saying, "do you have anything relating to a guitar?"

"Mm-mmm," Scratch replied, "I don't have anything that's really related to guitars, since they are so hard to source them out."

Ryukku decided to butt in, "Um, excuse me, but what is a guitar?"

"Eh, I'll bring it over here," and with that, Pitaa left to the front of the store where he left the packages. There was some silence until Pitaa came back with his case.

"Whoa," Scratch said, obviously high, "is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think I am, a mind-reader?" dryly replied by Pitaa. "Well, it is a guitar if that's what you're wondering." Pitaa took the guitar out and started to play a song on it.

"Nice," was all that came out of Scratch's mouth.

Ryukku took notice of the guitar playing of Pitaa. "Wow…that's pretty."

"What is?" Pitaa inferred, stopping to pay attention to Ryukku.

"No! Don't stop!" Ryukku commanded. "Keep doing what you were doing."

"You mean this," Pitaa picked up his guitar and started to pluck the strings of the guitar.

Ryukku relieved said, "Yes, much better."

Pitaa continued to play the guitar until he started to come to a slow part of the song at which he ended the song.

"Nice," was all that came put of Scratch's mouth

"What was that?" Ryukku eagerly asked.

"Oh, it was nothing really," Pitaa said as he was putting away his guitar. "Well, I guess we have to go now, or…whatever."

"'Kay, dude. Come back soon." And with that Ryukku and Pitaa left the store.

"Wow," Ryukku said, "I didn't really like that place."

"You didn't," Pitaa said, "well, I did." They continued to walk until Pitaa just realized something.

"Hey."

"Yeah," Ryukku said wondering what he was going to say.

"I…have no idea what there is to eat around here."

Ryukku laughed and said, "I know the place," and dragged him off to somewhere you all are probably familiar with.

Ichiraku's Ramen- ten minutes later

The ramen shop was not really busy at the time as those two were the only ones there, along with another man sitting across from where they were. Teuchi came up to the two and gave them their ramen bowls.

"Thank you," they both replied and they both started eating. Pitaa began to eat fast while Ryukku was just taking her time to eat it slowly. She noticed how fast Pitaa was eating and said, "Whoa, take it easy. It's as if you haven't eaten in over a year."

Pitaa looked up from his bowl and said, "Well…yeah, I haven't had a good meal for 'bout a year," and continued eating.

"Really," Ryukku asked.

"Really, I don't go into towns very much. I'm a drifter."

"Hmm, really," Ryukku responded curiously. She then said, "Hey, what's with that guitar-thing? Where did you get it and where did you learn to play it?

Pitaa stopped eating when he heard what she asked. Pitaa never liked telling the details of where he received the guitar from. Normally, he would tell someone to not bring it up or change the subject, but, he decided to use his bad storytelling abilities to tell her a story that he hoped she would never forget.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then I'll tell you the story of how I got that guitar," Pitaa continued, "I was in the deepest pits of hell just five years ago…"

He told her of this battle that he had to do with an Oni nickname RJ in order to return to the world. He had won the battle, but he decided that he wanted more than just to leave with more than that so he stole RJ's guitar, which was one of his most prized possessions. RJ had chased him until they reached the world where the oni melted. He then went on to state that a man named John told him that he liked that the oni died, and as a reward for killing the oni, decided to grant him the gift of being a master at playing the guitar.

At the end of the story, Ryukku looked at him in the strangest feeling of both being sick and angry. She did not know whether to punch him, pour her ramen bowl on his head, or do both. Just as she picked up her bowl, a kid with blonde hair sat down next to her.

"Hello old-man, the usual please!"

_Wow, this kid has no manners_, thought Pitaa as he continued on to eat his ramen.

"Okay, hold on, Naruto," Teuchi said while starting to cook his favorite customer's order.

Naruto started to look around and saw Ryukku, "Oh, hey Ryukku, how's it been."

"Hello, Naruto, I've been okay, how was your mission."

"Bad, I just hate that cat that keeps running away from the Fire Lord's wife," Naruto continued, "She should consider getting a leash for that cat." Naruto then noticed Pitaa and said, "Who's that? Is he your…" then he held his pinky out from a fist.

"What!?" Ryukku startled accidentally hitting Pitaa, causing him to choke on a piece of meat, "He's not that. Godaime-sama just told me to escort him around the city. Anyways, I don't like him like that."

Pitaa was still choking on the piece of meat, trying to pound his stomach to get it out.

"Pitaa, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Pitaa was still choking on the piece of meat.

"Damn it, introduce yourself, Pitaa," Ryukku angrily said, slapping him on the back which caused him to cough up the piece of meat onto a napkin.

Pitaa was panting and coughing. He then muttered, "Baka," towards Ryukku. He stopped panting and looked up at Ryukku and Naruto and said, "Hello my name is Myuu Pitaa."

Naruto looked at the strange boy and said, "You're weird."

An annoyed Pitaa then screamed, "Weird!? Look at yourself, you wear a damn orange coat in summer, how can you be cold."

"I have my reasons," Naruto exclaimed, "and what's with that." He pointed at the guitar case. "What is it, anyway? Is it like a weapon cache or something?"

"What it is, is none of your business if you're like the way you are! If you want to know what it is, ask Ryukku, as for me, I'm leaving."

He then reached into his pants but then realized that his wallet was gone.

"Looking for this," Ryukku said holding his wallet in the air.

Pitaa panicked, "How did you-"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Ryukku snickered, "There isn't anything in here anyways, just about 500 yen." (about $4.50 US, I think)

"Give it back!"

"I'll only give it back if you stay with me, anyways; you have to come with me to the Hokage Tower soon."

"Okay, I'll stay, but I'm not talking to him," Pitaa pointed to Naruto.

"Well neither am I!" Naruto responded.

Pitaa sat back down, not doing anything. Ryukku and Naruto were talking to each other until someone in an ANBU outfit came to the ramen stand and told Naruto that his presence was wanted at the Tower and that Ryukku and Pitaa needed to come too. They got up from their seats and headed towards the Tower escorted by the man.

During the walk, however, Pitaa couldn't help but notice the villagers that looked at him. They were wondering who he was and why he was there. If one was to listen to the children's gossip; they would have heard he was a captive ninja. Pitaa didn't like this one bit of being seen as a person. He wished that he was able to put a wall between him and the villagers to ignore them.

--------------------------------------

There you go, the third chapter. It didn't end where I originally wanted this chapter to end however. Also, from here on out I'll include references to music. I have 3 of them as well in here and I'll show you:

1. Legumbre and Scratch: These are the names that the Devil took in the 1986 movie Crossroads.

2. RJ: Robert Johnson (not intended to be the actual man)

3. The Wall: of course, Pink Floyd's album

After this, I'm not showing anymore; you have to find them yourself.

I want to open a poll too. I want to know whether or not to have Pitaa have a band or not. The outcome would change the story and its ending so I'll give you guys (and girls) the choice of whether or not to include them. The choice if they are OC's or canon characters is up to me. So, till next time, Read and...write?


End file.
